El Nido
by Quela
Summary: El caos y el desorden emocional causan estragos en la vida de Brennan, y será Booth quien les devuelva a ambos al centro.


"**El Nido" surge como una pequeña idea sobre el caos que, con toda probabilidad, ha reinado en las vidas de Brennan y Booth en los momentos previos a la próxima temporada. En principio me pareció reiterativo volver a escribir algo sobre el embarazo de Brennan, pero gracias a Elena y a su incansable confianza en todo lo que sale de mi mano, ha acabado siendo algo único, por el solo hecho de que su propósito final ha sido que a ella le gustara. Ni más ni menos.**

**Siendo suyo ya y en plena posesión este fic, me da "permiso" para publicarlo. Y yo quiero hacerlo en homenaje a quien, como gran amiga, me anima y alienta a continuar aunque a veces sienta que lo que escribo no está a la altura de que nadie, excepto alguien como ella, lo lea. Sobra decir que los personajes no son míos, aunque sí su comportamiento en este fic. Si lo fueran, Elena y yo haríamos las cosas de otra manera, seguro…**

**Va por ti, incansable amiga. Gracias, Elena.**

**EL NIDO**

Hay cosas que resultan de lo más chic para un americano medio. Por ejemplo, en lo relativo a las casas con las que sueñan mientras viajan en metro...

Las películas nos han mostrado a los americanos fascinados, por ejemplo, por los chateaux franceses, rodeados de viñas llenas de uvas y bebiendo vinos exquisitos en grandes copas de maravilloso cristal bajo el sol perezoso de la tarde. O también encantados con las villas de la Toscana, grandes terrenos llenos de frutales y pequeños caminos donde los italianos comen deliciosas viandas en los patios bajo el frescor de la noche primaveral. Y está, cómo no, el apartamento maravilloso con grandes ventanales desde el que se ve Central Park en toda su extensión, observando a la vez los coches de caballo y el ritmo frenético de la ciudad.

Pero Brennan no es una americana media. Está muy por encima de la media, y sus gustos, de acorde a sus aptitudes, no son los de cualquier americano.

La doctora Brennan pretende instalar su propia casa en el laboratorio.

O por lo menos eso le parece a Booth cuando ve en qué se ha convertido su despacho.

_-¿Te has trasladado aquí? ¿O estás haciendo limpieza general en tu casa?_

Está alucinado de la cantidad de cosas que hay en un espacio que hasta hace unas doce horas era sinónimo de orden y limpieza. Cajas, montones de libros, revistas... y maletas, cerca de media docena de maletas, en un rincón como si provinieran de una tienda de artículos de viaje.

Sensación de caos. Desorden. Desorganización. Palabras que no van con Temperance Brennan.

Y ella, mientras tanto, en el centro, aparentando una normalidad que no existe...

_-He pensado que mi casa no es el lugar adecuado para el desarrollo de un bebé. Está demasiado cerca del centro, vivo en un piso muy alto y poner rejas haría que se pareciera a una cárcel... Además solo tengo un cuarto y necesitaré más espacio para él._

_-Para el carro, Huesos -_le dice Booth acercándose y extendiendo sus manos con ademán de parar un movimiento imaginario por parte de ella_-. Entiendo que ahora mismo estás un poco confusa y que tienes que tomar decisiones, pero ésta precisamente es un poco precipitada..._

_-Hay que hacer las cosas con tiempo para hacerlas bien. He vendido mi casa..._

_-¿Que has vendido tu casa? ¿Y se puede saber entonces dónde estás viviendo?_ -pregunta Booth con claros síntomas de enfado a la vista.

_-Angela me ha dicho que me puedo quedar con ellos el tiempo que quiera porque tienen sitio de sobra, y he guardado mis muebles en un almacén..._

Brennan sigue dando vueltas alrededor de las cajas buscando algo imaginario, y Booth mira sin comprender y con claro asombro en su expresión. Después se acerca al sofá y se sienta, dando ligeros golpecitos en el asiento a su lado.

_-Huesos, ven aquí, anda._

Ella se resiste.

_-No puedo pararme ahora, Booth, tengo que colocar esto de alguna manera_ _porque si no Cam..._

_-Siéntate, por favor._

Finalmente se rinde y se sienta a su lado sin mirarle.

_-Creo que debemos hablar de esto, ¿no crees?_

_-No sé por que tenemos que hablar de ello, lo hago con la intención de..._

_-No_ -Booth pone su mano sobre las suyas, que ella retuerce en un claro signo de nerviosismo muy raro en la doctora_-, primero dime, ¿cuál es el hecho fundamental de todo esto?_

_-¿A qué te refieres con fundamental?_ -Ahora es el turno de extrañarse para Brennan.

_-Lo fundamental es que vamos a tener un hijo, ¿no? _

_-Lo admito como hecho, sí..._

_-Y que los dos queremos seguir adelante con esto, ¿no?_ -Brennan vuelve a asentir con más convencimiento-. Pues ya que tenemos claro lo fundamental, ahora cabría plantearse cómo vamos a afrontar el hecho de que vamos a ser padres, y que yo sepa solo se puede seguir el camino de dos formas: o juntos o separados.

Ella le mira alterada.

_-Yo no quiero hacer esto sin ti, Booth, te lo he dicho muchas veces, no sé por qué ahora planteas esto... ¿es que no quieres seguir conmigo?_

_-No, no me has entendido, Huesos..._

_-Debí imaginarlo_ -Brennan sigue hablando sola, levantándose y paseando por delante de un Booth sin palabras, presa de una inquietud absolutamente inusual en ella_-, te estoy sometiendo a una presión tremenda, porque al fin y al cabo tú ya tienes muchas responsabilidades y yo no he medido mis actos ni sus consecuencias, y aunque sé que puedo contar contigo..._

_-¿Quieres parar de una vez, Huesos?_ -Booth ha tomado su muñeca casi al vuelo en una de sus pasadas por delante de él_-. ¿Qué te ocurre? Estas como... desatada. Nunca te había visto así._

Brennan se aparta un mechón y lo recoge por detrás de su oreja sin mirarle.

_-Todo esto me viene muy grande, Booth. No me importa tener que tomar mil decisiones en un plazo delimitado de tiempo, pero si quiero hacerlo bien tengo que tenerlo todo muy claro, mis decisiones serán decisivas para la vida del bebé. No sé..._

_-Eres muy especial, Huesos, pero lamento decirte que como madre te comportas como cualquier mujer lo haría._

Ella le mira con un principio de enfado. Lo que le hace falta después de esa mañana de locos es que él le suelte un rollo sobre psicología maternal...Además ¿como cualquier mujer? Las hormonas de Brennan comienzan a ponerse en ebullición...

_-Sweets me dijo que podrías llegar a tener el "síndrome del nido"..._

_-¡Sweets! Claro, cuando no hay una explicación convincente siempre podemos recurrir a la psicología, indefinida en sus conceptos e imprecisa en su aplicación, ya lo decía yo..._

_-Es verdad, Huesos. Los médicos dicen que en hacia el último trimestre las futuras madres tienen la imperiosa necesidad de preparar todo para la llegada del bebé. Es una necesidad física y psicológica. Creo que tú lo has llevado al extremo vaciando tu casa por completo..._

_-¡No soy una futura madre histérica!_ -Brennan comienza a elevar su tono de voz, y al darse cuenta carraspea y lo baja_-, sólo estoy mirando por el bienestar del bebé, y no creo que por intentar darle un entorno más cómodo se me pueda considerar inestable emocionalmente.._

Booth se levanta al borde del colapso... Al parecer la tozudez de Brennan no ha desaparecido junto con su cordura... Pero cierra los puños e intenta que la situación no se le vaya de las manos.

_-De acuerdo. Vale. Me rindo. Se supone que yo era el que mantenía mi vida en un respetable caos y tú quien envolvía todos sus actos con racionalidad y sentido común. Pero en este momento estoy perdido y me rindo. Porque ahora mismo tú no tienes casa y tus enseres están en tu despacho mientras que yo ya soy capaz de recordar en qué cajón están mis camisetas y cuándo tengo que pasar la revisión a mi coche. Creo que nuestros mundos se han vuelto del revés._

Brennan se muerde el labio inferior mientras le mira con tristeza y ternura. Mucha ternura.

_-No sé lo que quiero hacer, Booth. Por primera vez siento que el caos se apodera de mi vida entera aunque nadie se de cuenta de ese hecho. Mi vida cambió desde el momento en que aquel aparato me dio un sí por respuesta, y siento que tengo poco tiempo para acomodarme a tantas cosas. Has sido tú, ha sido el bebé..._

_-Pero yo estoy aquí para lo que quieras, siempre estaré aquí. ¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta?_

_-Siempre has estado como mi compañero, pero como padre... no sé, yo también estoy perdida._

_-Bueno, pues entonces déjame ejercer de padre. Tomar decisiones contigo. Decidir dónde vamos a vivir, de qué color será su habitación, qué nombre le pondremos..._

_-¿Vamos a vivir?_

Booth la abraza por detrás y acaricia suavemente sus brazos, su cintura, su vientre...

_-Si, Huesos. Vamos a vivir. Porque ejerceré de padre, algo en lo que ya tengo cierta experiencia, pero también de pareja. Y creo que en eso nos estrenamos los dos. Es la primera vez que puedo decir que tengo una compañera en todos los sentidos posibles, así que ambos tenemos mucho que aprender. No me importa que vivas en una casa distinta de la mía. Porque no importa el lugar que escojamos. Siempre estarás conmigo y yo contigo. Y con el bebé. No forcemos la máquina, ¿vale? Dejemos que nos lleve donde tengamos que ir._

Brennan apoya suavemente su cabeza en el hombro de Booth y cierra los ojos. Está muy cansada y no tiene ganas de luchar contra nada, y menos contra sí misma, así que se deja llevar.

_-¿Crees que sonaría muy irracional si te dijera que lo único en lo que pienso ahora es en meter los pies en agua caliente y en que tú me des un masaje? ¿No será abusar del rol de embarazada caprichosa?_

Booth se ríe con ganas. La marejada ha pasado...

_-Para nada. Pero lo haré si me prometes que miraremos juntos tu casa y que siempre tendrás en cuenta mi opinión a partir de ahora._

_-Lo prometo... aunque me va a costar un poco, te lo adelanto_ -dice Brennan sonriendo sin abrir los ojos.

_-Y mientras eso ocurre, te sugiero que no hagas que Angela y Hodgins te echen de su casa. Con el carácter que te gastas últimamente, es muy probable que Hodgins acabe harto de tanta maternidad en su vida y te mande a vivir a este despacho tan acogedor que te has montado._

Ahora es cuando Brennan se ríe. De verdad. Con ganas.

_-Hodgins no sería capaz de eso. Y siempre puedo despedirle si lo hace..._

_-No te creo_ -afirma Booth con pleno convencimiento_-, y se te da fatal tirarte faroles, así que ni lo intentes conmigo. Recuerda que he sido jugador y me las sé todas a ese respecto..._

_-Vale_ -concede ella volviéndose y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos_-, me portaré como una embarazada responsable e intentaré no tener más accesos de maternidad iracunda... Aunque seguro que tú te encargarás de recordármelo como hasta ahora, ¿verdad?_

_-No lo dudes, Huesos_ -Booth la besa brevemente pero Brennan siente todo el cariño que necesita en ese pequeño gesto...-. _Ahora somos una familia, una familia atípica, lo reconozco, pero una familia. Así que no lo olvides. Y si lo haces, nuestro hijo y yo nos encargaremos de recordártelo. _


End file.
